


Elevated

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: After being apart for the evening, working separate sides of the room at a charity event, Mac and Jack can't wait to get up to the room.





	Elevated

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here's the elevator sex I promised JustDoIt24/7! Little light on the actual sex, but I enjoyed writing it, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it. :)

 

Jack Dalton was going out of his mind. Here he was, stuck schmoozing at a charity dinner for a suspected front for funding a terrorist organization when what he really wanted to be doing was his partner and lover, Angus MacGyver. Unfortunately, Mac was all the way across the room doing schmoozing of his own, their tech analyst, Riley Davis, hanging off his arm. Jack shouldn’t be jealous of Riley, not when he had Samantha Cage, their other team member, as his arm candy, but _he_ really wanted to be the one with Mac on his arm. Jack had said as much to their boss, Matilda “Matty” Webber,  when she was briefing them on the assignment, but Matty disagreed.

 

“No, Jack, people expect a man to have a beautiful woman by their side at these things, not a beautiful man,” she said.

 

Mac preened. “Aw, Matty, you think I’m beautiful?”

 

Matty glared at him. “Not the point, blondie.”

 

“Come on, it’s the 21st Century,” Jack argued. “Men can have trophy husbands, too.” Mac raised an eyebrow, and Jack hastened to reassure him. “Not that you’re a trophy anything.”

 

“No, Jack. You’re going in with Cage and that’s final,” Matty said, firmly.

 

“But, Matty. . .” Jack whined.

 

“No buts, or I’m sending you in as Ernie Bung.”

 

The threat of the dreaded Ernie Bung shut Jack up. So, here he was, Texas oil baron Chet Ewing with his wife Trish  meeting and greeting all the movers and shakers present while Mac  did the same thing as  IT entrepreneur Alan Hopper with his partner and girlfriend Ada Gates,  played by Riley.  As assignments went, it was easy: take pictures of as many people there as possible and cross-check them against the guest list and known associates of the terrorist group. Jack’s mind wasn’t on the mission, though. Instead, he was constantly scanning the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar blond head, or, better yet, that slim body in the gray suit he was wearing, the one that hugged his body so well, emphasizing his broad shoulders and his slim waist and his delectable ass that Jack just wanted to. . . Jack was startled out of his reverie by Cage’s elbow in his ribs, again. She’d been doing that a lot tonight, every time Jack’s mind started to wander, which was frequently. Did he mention Mac’s ass in those slacks?

 

“Chet, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Blah-Blah.” Okay, so that wasn’t really what Cage had said, but Jack had been introduced to so many people tonight, the names were a blur, and he didn’t even bother keeping track anymore.

 

Jack held out his hand to shake the other man’s, making sure to get a clear picture of him in his glasses camera. Then, he immediately went back to searching for Mac.

 

Jack’s phone buzzed, and he fished it out of his pocket, making his excuses about important business. It was from Mac.

 

_I know you’re watching me. Are you imagining me out of this suit, spread out on the bed, hard and leaking for you?_

 

Jack squirmed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Mac had been sending him messages like that all evening, another reason Jack was going crazy. That one was actually fairly mild.

 

Jack shoved his phone back in his pocket and pulled his jacket tighter to hide his growing erection. Oh, yeah, he was picturing Mac alright and everything he wanted to do to him until the younger man was begging  for  release. He wished this night would just be over already.

 

It seemed an eternity later that the party broke up, and Jack and Cage met Mac and Riley by the elevator. Mac immediately slipped an arm around Jack and rested his hand not-so-subtly on Jack’s ass. “Miss me?” he smirked.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Jack said.

 

Mac’s hand pinched Jack’s butt. “Oh, I think I would. Missed you, too. Can’t wait to get up to the room.”

 

Riley cleared her throat. “Why don’t Cage and I get these pictures uploaded and start scanning for facial recognition while you two. . .do whatever it is you’re going to do, which I’m sure has nothing at all to do with the mission.”

 

Jack tried to ignore Mac’s hand snaking around his waist to rest just above the pocket of Jack’s slacks. “I’m sure you ladies have it well in hand,” he managed.

 

“That’s not all that will be well in hand,” Mac murmured so only Jack could hear. Where was that damn elevator? Jack was going to explode if it didn’t get here soon.

 

Finally, the elevator dinged, and Jack rushed inside. His breeding got the better of him, and he paused, addressing the two women. “Are you coming?”

 

“No, but I’m sure you will be,” Cage smirked.

 

Riley reached in and hit the door closed button before anyone else could board. “We’re good. We’ll just wait for the next one.”

 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could keep his hands to himself any longer. He was calculating how long it would take to get to their floor when Mac attacked him, kissing Jack hungrily, as though it had been years and not mere hours.

 

Jack reached his hand out, trying to feel for the button panel. “Where’s the emergency stop?”

 

Mac shook his head, reaching into his pocket for something. “The alarm will go off, and before you say it, no, we can’t just rip it out. I have something better.” He held a stick of gum up in triumph. Mac popped it in his mouth and chewed quickly several times before removing it and jamming it on the close door button. He hit the button for the top floor. “There, that’ll give us some time.”

 

Jack pulled Mac towards him again, reaching around to grasp the firm globes of his lover’s ass and squeeze. “Still not enough time for what I want to do to you.”

 

Mac groaned as Jack’s mouth made its way down his neck to mouth down to his collar. The older man deftly undid the top two buttons and mouthed at the exposed skin. “Can’t wait,” Mac panted. “Need you too much.”

 

Jack didn’t respond, just kissed Mac passionately, making quick work of the blond’s belt and fly. Jack reached into Mac’s briefs and grasped his cock, pleased to find it was,  as he’d imagined , hard and leaking. “God, Jack, yes, need you so bad,” Mac moaned. “I don’t suppose. . .”

 

“Got you covered.” Jack reached into his own pocket and pulled out a packet of lube. He tore his own pants open and pushed his pants and underwear down in one smooth motion before doing the same to Mac’s. He lubed up his hand and grasped both their cocks firmly in one large hand, groaning as he finally got the friction he’d been craving.

 

“Yes, Jack, please,” Mac begged.

 

Jack started stroking hard and fast, reaching between them with his free hand to fondle Mac’s balls, eliciting a load moan from the other man. Jack peppered kisses over Mac’s neck, chest, and face, anyplace he could reach.

 

Jack knew he wouldn’t last. The glide of their hot, hard cocks in his hand coupled with every beautiful noise Mac made went straight to his cock. Mac’s breath grew ragged, and Jack knew his lover was close. “That’s it, Mac, let it go.” He gave an expert twist on the upstroke, and Mac let out a strangled noise. “Come for me, baby.”

 

Mac came with a sob, hot ropes of come spurting between them, staining both their shirts. Oh, well, their dry cleaners had gotten out worse things than that. At least it wasn’t blood this time. Jack pumped Mac through his orgasm, his own building, coiling tight in his stomach before erupting, adding to the mess between them.

 

They collapsed against each other, holding each other up. They weren’t sated by a long shot, but the edge had been taken off. The elevator dinged, signaling they’d reached the top floor. “Perfect timing,” Jack smirked.

 

“Yeah,” Mac panted, still breathless from exertion. He removed the gum and hit the button for their floor.

 

Jack pulled up both their pants and put them back together as best he could, hiding the worst of the stains with their jackets. Odds were pretty good anyone who looked at them would know what they’d been up to, especially with the stench of sex permeating the elevator, but at least he tried. He kissed Mac, just a quick, hard kiss, full of promise but lacking their earlier passion, as the elevator reached their floor. He motioned for Mac to go first as the door opened. “After you.”

 

Mac exited the elevator and headed down the hall towards their room, Jack following. “Ready for round two?” the solider asked.

 

Mac inserted his keycard into the lock as he leered at his lover. “Oh, yeah,” he said.


End file.
